Temperature measurements play a central role in numerous areas such as controlling processes in manufacturing, monitoring physiology, and controlling and monitoring environmental conditions in buildings, automobiles, and outdoors. Despite the ubiquity of thermometers, the underlying technology has been slow to advance over the last century. For example, the standard platinum resistance thermometer was developed over a century ago and has undergone limited modifications. Many modern temperature sensors rely on a resistance measurement involving a thin metal film or wire. However, such resistance thermometers are sensitive to mechanical shock that results in a drift in a resistance that requires recalibration of the instrument.
Accordingly, advances in methods and equipment for thermometry would be advantageous and received favorably in the art.